The Pure Elemental
by GracieMo1321
Summary: Akila transfers to Hogwarts in her final year to help the British Ministry in their fight against the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. When the ministry won't take her seriously, Akila will have to gain allies quickly, no matter who it is. Akila is not like other witches; she is the last pure elemental, descendant of Cleopatra, and nothing will get in her way, not even Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

_I know, I know, I know! I have so many uncompleted stories and I'm just adding more! I promise, none of my stories have been dropped, I just have to go where my muse takes me._

 _So I've tried to do my homework when it comes to the Egyptian/Arabic language, behavior, and expressions, but if there are any Arabic speakers out there that have noticed something super wrong, please let me know! I will be writing the Arabic words as they are pronounced and not as they are written, just so you know._

 _Please enjoy the first chapter of The Pure Elemental_

 _ **AN: I do not own this story, the Harry Potter fandom, nor anything else that you recognize**_

Akila stood on a busy street in Wizarding Egypt, holding onto her Hogwarts acceptance letter in one hand. Her raven hair, flowed naturally, curling slightly, in the dusty morning air. Her large, gold earrings swung with the light breeze, as she fiddled with the intricate jewelry that adorned her neck. Her inquisitive brown eyes, captured the eyes of many, as she scanned the street looking for the wizarding bar that would take her to the Egyptian Ministry for her international portkey. Locating the pub, The Greasy Goblin, Akila walked slowly but purposefully, through the door, not even hesitating before going to the Ministry Access Floo and swirling to her destination.

Akila strode, confidently, through the Ministry, and with little time at all, she had received her international portkey and was whisked off to Magical Britain. When the swirling, gut wrenching, feeling of long distance portkey was over, she tried to steady herself. She felt a hand rest on her back, and another on her arm, to try to help steady her. Akila had to suppress the flinch that tried to crawl up her back. Looking up from her lashes, Akila offered the man attached to the hands a small smile, thankful that she hadn't fallen undignified.

"How do I get to Gringotts from here?" Akila asked, her voice slightly rough, unused.

The man, who couldn't be more than 25, stumbled over his words, as his eyes took in Akila's graceful appearance. "Would you like a guide to Wizarding Britain, Miss…"

"Just Akila, rayie sayidi. Just a guide to the bank sir, I should be able to figure my way from there, shukraan" She said curtly, yet politely, as she took his offered arm.

"Of course Miss Akila." The man replied, as he led her out of the portkey area. He gave her clear instructions, before he apparated her to the apparition point near The Leaky Cauldron, quickly pulling her along, in and through the pub, as patrons stared at the obviously foreign looking lady on the arm of a well-known ministry worker. The man led her through the brick wall, and took her to the front steps of the Wizarding bank. "Here you are Miss Akila, Gringotts bank. Will that be all?"

"Yes, shukraan. That will be all." Akila replied, before nodding her head, and swiftly making her way into the bank. Akila knew that the bank would be quite busy as the time for the students to return to Hogwarts was fast approaching, what she was not prepared for was running into someone before she could even get fully into the threshold of the door. Large, decidedly male, hands grasped Akila's arms to prevent her from toppling over. "'inna asif, I did not see you there." She replied, her hair falling in front of her face, preventing her from seeing who she ran into.

The male spoke, his voice velvet, curious, to see who the woman was beneath the black tumble of hair. "I believe it should be I who apologizes, Miss, it was rather rude of me." He released her arms then, and she pulled her hair back in place, as she smiled demurely through her lashes. "I do not believe I have ever seen you here before, my name is Lucius Malfoy."

Akila looked up at the man then, noticing the blue eyed, long blond man, truly for the first time. "Mr. Malfoy, it is nice to meet you, my name is Akila." Lucius bent over and pressed his lips to her knuckles. "I am sorry if this comes out as rude, but I really must be going."

"Of course, Akila… yes? It was a pleasure." With one final smile, Lucius passed Akila and made his way out of the bank.

Akila steadied herself mentally, before heading towards the where the Goblins where stationed, ignoring the looks and whispers that people who had noticed her interaction with Malfoy had wrought. Akila bypassed the line that the Goblins enforced, and leisurely sauntered her way to an unoccupied goblin. "Hello, eifrit, I request an inheritance test, along with a meeting with your Head."

"Name?" The goblin spoke gruffly.

"You do not need one." She spoke with force, determination. "Nor do you need to see my wand." She added as she saw the Goblin open his mouth.

"Then you shall not see Ragnok." He replied fiercely.

"I would be more than happy to speak my name to Ragnok, but not while there are alththarthira around." Akila stated this with conviction. "If you must, tell him someone from Egypt was here to see him, and only him. And that I would be more than happy to take my gold to a different bank if I must."

The goblin nodded, angry, as he stepped away from his seat just long enough to get the message to a runner goblin.

Not even a full two minutes later, the runner came back, gasping, ignoring the teller goblin completely to look at Akila. "If you will follow me miss." If anyone saw the smirk on Akila's face, they were too gob smacked over the fact that Akila immediately got the Head Goblin's attention.

Akila followed the runner, through a grand hallway, that led in a down sloped curve, until they were fully underground. The runner goblin showed Akila to an ornate office, the Head Goblin, Ragnok, sitting intimidatingly behind his desk. "The Egyptian for you Head Goblin Ragnok."

"Sit." Ragnok spoke to Akila before telling the runner to leave. As soon as she sat, Ragnok spoke again. "I do not like being pulled away from my duties Egyptian, however, your people have always been allies to the Goblins, so I will take exception to this."

"I am pleased Head Goblin Ragnok, shukraan. What I have to speak about is urgent, and I could only trust the Head with this information." Akila paused, as she took notice of the Goblin's interest in what she had to say. "My full name is Akila Cleopatra Philopator Nassar, the last known descendent and heir of Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator, Queen of Egypt, Last Pure Elemental, and if I am not wrong, heiress to the Goddess Sekhmet."

 _ **AN: Bit of a short first chapter but I hoped you liked it. Here are the translations to the words I used:**_

 _ **rayie sayidi – Good sir**_

 _ **shukraan – Thank you**_

 _ **'inna asif – I am sorry**_

 _ **Eifrit – Goblin**_

 _ **Alththarthira – Gossips**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello my lovelies! I know this is my newest story, but I was just so inspired, that I HAD to keep writing. I promise I will post on some of my older stories as soon as I can. This semester at school I'm taking three different Writing classes, so I can only hope that they will make my writing even better!_

 _AN: I do not own any of the lovely characters, story bits, or anything else that you recognize._

 _p.s. Please remember that any Arabic that will be in this story will be written out how it sounds to poor English speakers like me. Please don't hate on my horrible Arabic, I've done as much research on it as I could. To help know when it is Arabic, I will be putting them in italics from here on out._

 _ **Last time on Pure Elemental:**_

 _ **"'My full name is Akila Cleopatra Philopator Nassar, the last known descendent and heir of Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator, Queen of Egypt, Last Pure Elemental, and if I am not wrong, heiress to the Goddess Sekhmet.'"**_

Akila walked out of Gringotts with an air of smug satisfaction. That is, until someone barreled into her as she went to pass some shop with a broom on the sign. Falling flat on her backside, her raven locks in her face.

"I am so sorry; my friend didn't mean to knock you down. Are you alright? Here let me help you up." A heavy, almost growling voice spoke to her in the softest way, that Akila was not even sure was possible. Before she could reply, she found a hand on her arm, pulling her to her feet.

Akila, once steady, used her hand to flip her hair out of her face, before locking eyes with the boy who helped her up. Akila had enough experience with the world to know that the amber eyes she looked into were one of a werewolf. She barely concealed a look of surprise on her face, but by the way the wolf's eyes narrowed, she knew her heartbeat gave her away. She tore her eyes away from the wolf's, to see two boys standing just a few feet behind. One boy, with extremely messy black hair and glasses, who reminded Akila horribly of her friend Adjo, stood next to the other boy with a long curtain of black hair, and grey eyes that spoke of _quww_ and _alghumud._ Akila looked back and spoke, "It is no problem _aldhdhib,_ I am not harmed."

Grey Eyes spoke now, his voice curt, almost rude. "What the bloody hell did you just call him? Al-what?"

"You are the one who ran into me, weren't you? Rather brash for someone who does not know me, or my culture _tifl mutaeajrf?_ If you will excuse me, I have a rather long list of things to do today." Akila said matter of fact like, ignoring Grey Eyes and his souring face, as she turned back to _aldhdhib_ and inclined her head in a gesture of respect, before she started to walk away.

"Wait!" The Adjo look alike said, putting a hand out to stop her passing him. Akila merely tilted her head at him, waiting for him to continue. "We can help you if you'd like! We've been coming to Diagon for years now and you look like your… new… around here. The least we could do was help you with your list, since Sirius here knocked into you."

Akila considered this thought, as she also went over Grey Eyes name. "That is most honorable of you. However, I am not sure how much help you could be. Do any of you go to Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah!" Adjo's twin spoke again, "We all do! Does that mean you're going to go to Hogwarts this year? What year will you be in? We'll be in 6th!"

"I will also be going in 6th year. _Rayie!_ Then perhaps you can show me where the bookshop is, along with somewhere I can get robes? I am not sure my traditional Egyptian clothing will work at Hogwarts."

"Is that where you're from? Egypt?!" _Aldhdhib_ practically squealed, a spark of excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, I am," Akila had barely managed that before her arm was laced through the wolf's arm and being tugged in what she hoped was the general direction of the bookshop or clothing store. " _Aldhdhib!_ Do NOT man-handle me like a piece of meat!" She demanded, her voice strict, unwavering, and more than slightly angry. The wolf thankfully had the decency to look ashamed, before he, more carefully, led her to what she assumed was the book shop. Grey Eyes and Adjo's doppelgänger were chortling like children behind her, apparently amused by the situation.

"Why do you call Remus that?" The doppelgänger asked Akila when the two boys managed to catch up with Akila.

"Because, I didn't know that was his name. Just like I did not know Grey Eyes was named Sirius until you mentioned his just a minute ago. I still do not know your name Doppelgänger, just like you have not asked for mine." Akila said, this as she folded her newly freed hands together in front of her. "My name is Akila, and yours Doppelgänger?"

"Uh… James. I can see why you would call Sirius, Grey Eyes, but why Doppelgänger and that other one for Remus?" The boy almost seemed afraid to ask, while Sirius looked confused, and Remus' face was hard to decipher.

"I have my reasons. Mostly, it is based off first looks and impressions." With a small smile, she turned and opened the door that they had rather rudely been blocking from everyone else trying to leave or enter, and went into the bookshop. Akila sniffed daintily, before a gentle smile overtook her face. Walking further into the shop, she ignored the boys walking behind her, talking quietly to themselves, as she pretended to browse the books in front of her. What she was actually doing, was calling her magic to her, to aid her, as she conspicuously glanced at the boys' soul. She was not surprised by the feeling of Wolf from Remus, but she was rather surprised to feel Dog and Stag from Sirius and James respectively. Just then, she noticed a rather pudgy boy make his way to the boys, and start a conversation with them that seemed rather whiny. It seemed that the boys were supposed to wait for this other boy. Oops. Oh well. One look at the boy with her magic though brought an intense feeling of Rat. Akila scrunched her nose in distaste before dismissing her magic. She had never liked rats.

"Akila, this is our friend Peter. Peter this is Akila, she's a transfer from Egypt! She's going to be in our year." Remus said and an introduction.

Akila forced herself to lock eyes with the boy and smile slightly, "Good morning _fa'ar,_ I believe it was quite my fault that your friends did not wait for you. After I crashed into them, quite literally, they offered to help. If you boys could just point me in the direction of a robe shop for me once I am done here, you boys can leave and do whatever boys do. I am more than fine by myself." What she didn't say was that she would rather be left alone than deal with the rat.

All four boys frowned at that, although the rat, Peter, looked more uncomfortable than upset. "Nonsense." James said sternly.

"You don't have to push us away," Peter said suddenly, looking Akila right in the eye, "You looked uncomfortable as soon as you saw me. Am I the reason why?"

Akila was stunned, and apparently the other boys were as well with that statement. Then the boys started getting angry when Akila didn't answer right away. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to give away why she felt the way she did, and it was much too public a place to give the how. She simply muttered an "Excuse me" before gathering her school books as quickly as she could, placed way too much money on the counter for the books while telling the teller to keep the change, and rushing out of the store.

She was a coward.

Akila hurried with the rest of her business, checking her surroundings periodically to make sure she avoided the boys for the rest of her time in Diagon Alley. She didn't even bother going to the wand shop as she had hers made especially for her. Akila wasn't even sure she wanted a wand, she had never used one before, but the list said that it was required. Akila made her way to a place called The Leaky Cauldron, where she would be staying for the night before she went on the train to Hogwarts tomorrow.

She just hoped that she would be able to avoid those boys for as long as possible.

The next morning, when she awoke, she put on a black silk veil to cover her hair, wanting to keep something from Egypt with her. Akila had made sure to pack many veils with her before she left. Akila took a deep breath, more nervous than she had thought, before leaving.

Once on the platform, she did not hesitate. Akila shrunk down her trunk before placing it in her pocket, as she left her small bag around her shoulder. She, thankfully, found an empty compartment, spelled it shut, and made it so no one would notice the compartment in the first place. She then sat in lotus position and meditated for the entire train ride.

It did not help calm her nerves.

When the train stopped, she walked straight off, and found the man that could only be Hagrid from the letter's description. "Hello Hagrid, I am Akila, the transfer. I was told to meet you and stay with the first years."

"Well o' course! You can have a boat to yerself since ye' are bigger than all the firs' years." Hagrid spoke with a smile on his face the entire time, which put Akila at ease quite a bit.

Akila followed Hagrid as he directed the first years, onto the boats, and then finally into a little atrium in the castle. The castle, Akila thought, was glorious. She could feel the magic, both latent and potent, on her skin, warming it, as if welcoming her. Akila stood behind all of the first years, chuckling internally at their conversations, knowing that she would be last, as they followed the stern looking McGonagall into the Great Hall. Akila couldn't help but be impressed at the enchanted ceiling, spelled to look like the sky. She allowed a small smile on her face, as she dragged her eyes away from the spell work and onto a grungy looking hat that was singing. She allowed herself to be distracted as the first years were starting to be sorted, by looking around her at the curious faces, who all seemed to be looking at HER. She had known that there was almost never transfers to the school, it was just unheard of. Yet, she was used to being looked at like a commodity, so she barely spared them a second thought. Finally, all the first years were done.

McGonagall's lips twitched upward as she gazed at Akila, before addressing the rest of the students. "Students, may we welcome a transfer from Egypt. Akila Nassar."

Akila gracefully swept up the stairs, and sat on the stool, with her hands primly folded in her lap. Once the hat was on her head, a voice spoke to Akila in her mind. ' _ **What an interesting mind you have. Quite well rounded you are for someone so young. Loyal, but only to those who are loyal to you. So not quite Hufflepuff. Clever, but you keep your knowledge close to your chest, so not quite Ravenclaw either. Ambitious, but selfless when it comes to your ambitions, that's not quite Slytherin either. And Gryffindor? Hmm… maybe. The courage to defy others, yet calm and collected, with a level head. Yes, you will help many there. GRYFFINDOR"**_

Akila smirked slightly, before pulling the hat off, handing it to the stern woman, and delicately gliding to the cheering Gryffindor table. Well, everyone was cheering except four boys, who were only clapping politely. Akila's thoughts were grim when she realized that not only would she be sharing some classes with these boys but she would also be sharing a common room.

A girl with fire for hair smiled as Akila approached and waved Akila over. "Hello, my name is Lily. Akila right? It's a pleasure to meet someone from Egypt. You must tell me all about it."

Akila broke into a full smile at the enthusiasm that Lily held. "I will tell you as much as I can, as long as you allow me to call you _Hariq Layli_."

Lily shrugged, seemingly unconcerned, yet curious. "Sure, what does it mean?"

"It means Fire Lily. When I first saw you wave me over, your hair reminded me of Fire. But Fire is just _Nar_ in Arabic, and _Hariq Layli_ sounds much prettier." Akila explained with a chuckle, her eyes filled with mirth.

"Lily Flower!" James spoke harshly, cutting into the conversation, "Don't listen to what she says, she's mean and not someone you want to hang out with."

Lily instantly swung herself to face James, her hands clenched at her sides, her hair quite literally sparking in fury. "The only one here who is mean and I do not want to hang out with Potter, is you!" With a swish of her wand, James was silenced, no sound coming out of his mouth. Akila sat there, too shocked that a girl who didn't even know her, defended her against someone, anyone really. Before she could even get her mouth to shut properly, Lily's hand was in hers, and she was being led out of the Great Hall. Instead of going up, like Akila thought, Lily took Akila to a picture with fruit on it, and with a tickle of the pear, the two girls were inside the kitchens. After a quick word with the elves, the two girls were trekking up the numerous stairs with a basket full of food.

The silence was almost too much for Akila, so she said the only thing that came to mind. "Thank you… Lily… for what you did back there."

"Don't you worry about it Akila, I just can't believe he would be so mean to a brand new student. Actually, no, what's worse is I can believe it!" Lily was fuming, her feet practically stomping up the stairs.

"I can." Akila said awkwardly. "I met all four of those boys in Diagon yesterday when I got here. I collided with one of the boys, um… the one with grey eyes… Sirius. It was just Sirius, Remus, and James at that point. James was actually quite kind, and offered to help me find the stuff I needed, said it was the least they could do. It wasn't until the r-Peter joined them," Akila swallowed, afraid that Lily had caught her slip. When Lily just looked contemplative, she continued, "well it wasn't until the other boy joined that when asked a question, I felt I could not answer without angering the boys further, and I sort of ran away before they could make me answer them."

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, what was the question that you felt you couldn't answer?" Lily asked, her head titled in thought.

"Why I looked uncomfortable after Peter joined." Akila said, her mind whirling, hoping that the girl would accept the answer and not question any further.

When Lily just nodded, Akila felt the air rush out of her with relief. "Well, I'm not a nosy boy, so I won't bother you. If you wish to talk about it though, I'm here for you. I know sometimes Peter can come off as rather awkward, but he is a nice boy, if a little shy."

With that, the subject was dropped, and Lily began a little 'tour' on the rest of the walk to Gryffindor tower. After eating some food and talking for a bit longer, Akila wished Lily goodnight, and restlessly fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

Akila sat next to Lily early the next morning in the Great Hall. Never one to eat much in the mornings, Akila nibbled on an assortment of fruit, while Lily ate a full English Breakfast. As more and more kids joined the tables, the more Akila's stomach turned. With the addition of the Four Boys, as she had taken to calling them in her head, Akila's stomach completely soured.

Lily, obviously noticing Akila's distress, spoke kindly. "Don't worry about them Akila. If they start any trouble, I have no qualms about finishing it."

Akila smiled at her new friend. "Thank you _Layli_ , but I do not wish for any more animosity."

"Good morning ladies," McGonagall said after approaching them. "Miss Nassar, how are you settling in?"

"I find myself better than expected _Sayidati,_ thank you. Please, just call me Akila. Most likely, you will find that I do not answer to Miss Nassar." Akila said courteously.

"Why don't you answer to your own last name?" Sirius butted in.

"That's none of your business Black!" Lily retorted.

"No, no, Lily it's alright. It is a decent enough question. To answer, Sirius, it is because until my 16th birthday, I did not know my last name." Akila said, quickly, trying to keep the peace.

"How could you not know your own last name?" This time Remus asked, but less gruff than Sirius.

"That, is a completely complicated story that would take up too much time. _Sayidati_ , you came over here for a reason I suspect, yes?" Akila asked, praying to the Gods that the lady noticed she was trying to change the subject politely.

Akila almost breathed a sigh of relief, when McGonagall went straight to business. "Yes, I did. Here are your schedules," She then passed out schedules to everyone around but Akila. Before Sirius, or James, could open their mouths to question why Akila did not get one, she said, "Miss Nassar… Akila, after breakfast I will escort you to take some placement tests. As Egypt does not take the OWLs we will have to see which classes you can take. I know you learnt some things that we do not have in our curriculum, so if you have a free period, you are more than welcome to self-teach those classes, as long as a Professor is present."

" _Shukraan_ , Professor McGonagall, that is very kind of you. Do not worry, Professor, my studies are hardly ever as dangerous as they seem, or even look." Akila said all this is a reassuring smile. Akila barely glanced a look at the others around her, she could feel their curiosity, yet she ignored them all, even Lily. Keeping her eyes locked on the Professor, Akila said that she had already eaten what she would eat for the morning, so followed the Professor out of the Great Hall.

She looked back at the group she left behind, mouthing the words "I'm sorry, I will explain later" to Lily, she turned to the Professor's back.

The last thought on her mind, that seemed to echo repeatedly, was 'How in the _aljahim_ was she going to explain.'

 **AN: What did you guys think? Please let me know! Here are all the translations:**

 **Quww: Strength**

 **Alghumud: Wisdom**

 **Aldhdhib: Wolf**

 **Tifl mutaeajrf: Arrogant child**

 **Rayie: Wonderful**

 **Fa'ar: Rat**

 **Hariq Layli: Fire Lily**

 **Sayidati: Madam**

 **Shukraan: Thank You**

 **Aljahim: Hell**


End file.
